Slowly
by grecian
Summary: A short scenario set in season six. The alpha vamp catches up to the boys and this is what happened... maybe


Slowly

Slowly, ever so slowly Sam began to be aware of the world again. His arms felt heavy and they hurt. He tried to move them but the pain that lanced through them and down into his back caused him to cry out. A low growl greeted his cry of pain and he bit back the groan that was in his throat. He had forgotten. He immediately stopped the movement of his manacled wrists and tried not to breathe. But it was already too late. Sam blinked rapidly in the darkness as though he could clear away the stygian ink that surrounded him. In the near perfect silence he could hear the harsh breathing of the only other occupant of the cage. A hand touched his knee and he jumped, a small scared sound escaping from his throat.

"No." he whispered in a broken voice.

Slowly the hand felt its way up his thigh. It stopped just at the jut of his hip and then was joined by another.

"Dean, no please… it's Sa-am, it's Sa-am, it's your Sammy.

A low growl greeted his stuttered appeal. Dean's hot breath was in his face, at his chin, at his neck, in his hair. A desperate groan escaped Sam, he knew it was too late.

Five days had passed, five long days in which he had been chained to this metal cage with a newly turned vampire. The alpha had caught up to **them** this time and instead of killing them or turning them both had decided to have some fun or rather some payback, for their role in his incarceration and humiliation at the hands of their grandfather. So he had turned Dean, as slowly and painfully as possible while Sam watched, watched and struggled and screamed his denial.

Then it had been a quick flight a stone cellar, steps, chains and then complete darkness. By the smell of the place Dean reasoned they must be in the vamp's lair that he had seen when he had been a vamp before. It smelled of earth and of country, old country. But that had been when Dean could still think, when the hunger for Sam's blood hadn't yet consumed him.

At first Dean had tried to break their chains, he succeeded in breaking free of his own but Sam's were reinforced, vamp proof, Dean had said in disgust. Though they could not see each other, they could feel the hum of tension that sparked between them then, for they both realized exactly what that meant.

Then there was the cage itself. Dean had wasted a lot of energy and patience tried to bend the bars, break the bars, tear out the bars. But it was to no avail. They were stuck but good. Sam had tried to rationalize his way out of their predicament.

"Turn me now Dean, if we wait, you'll kill me." Sam had said.

"No!" Dean had shouted, "no one else is getting turned here, that is exactly what that blood sucker wants!"

Sam had tried many ways to convince Dean, but his older brother was having none of it.

"If you had your soul, you would never come up with something so lame!" Dean had yelled at him.

"But Dean…" Sam began.

"No Sammy, so help me no!" and that had ended the argument.

By the third day Dean had begun to suffer, his body burned for Sam's blood. Keening to himself he had moved as far away as he could from Sam willing the hunger to die. But it consumed him turning his thoughts to naught, making him delirious. He began gnawing at his own arm, anything to stop the hunger.

Sam too was hungry and thirsty, but simple food and drink would cure his needs. He knew without a doubt that Dean would kill him. It was just a matter of time. His back, buttocks and arms hurt. They went from extreme pain to numbness and back again, but every time he shifted to find relief he would hear Dean move restlessly in response. How could he know that his every movement sent fresh waves of delicious smells to his brother's over heightened senses.

Then on the fourth day Sam made a mistake. It had been over twelve hours that either of them had said a word and he should have left it at that.

"Dean," he had whispered softly.

An explosive rush of air greeted his whisper. Dean slammed into him so hard that his head hit the bars behind him and he passed out.

And now…

Dean was on top of him sniffing at his hair, his face, his skin and Sam was desperate.

"Dean, dean" he panted. "Dean it's Sam, remember me, Sam, your brother Sam."

A throaty growl greeted his words and then he heard it, he heard Dean's vampire teeth pushing up from his gums, he heard them break free. Then he felt them as Dean's mouth began to close ever so slowly over the vein pumping in his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut Sam prepared for the inevitable pain.

Light, brilliant and unexpected flooded the room. Dean screeched, an inhuman sound that made Sam's ears hurt. As Dean covered his eyes and recoiled, Sam opened his. Samuel was there Samuel and two other men, men he did not know. They had guns, guns that were pointed at Dean. Quickly they shot hypos full of dead man's blood into Dean's flesh and he dropped without a sound.

Sam stared at his brother as he fell and then back at Samuel squinting because the light hurt his eyes.

"Don't worry Sam we'll have you out of there in a minute." Samuel reassured him.

But his words went unheard because Sam had passed out again.

Finis


End file.
